The New Student rewrite
by xXCrossoverLoverXx
Summary: A new student arrives at Seiyou Academy. The guardians become shocked when they see her with shugo charas. Will the new student become a guardian and will friendships form? REWRITE R
1. Prologue

_Hi people! This is the new and hopefully, improved and MORE detailed version of 'The New Student'! _

**Prologue**

_Furious flames destroyed the Higurashi shrine. Sirens were ringing, desperate shouts were heard, desperate to save the family that was trapped within the fire, eyes filled with fear hoping the Higurashi's were safe in the burning-down shrine, though the chances were low, everyone had hope. _

"_Okaa-san?!" , Jii-chan?!" , Souta?!" , desperate shouts were heard from a little girl, no older than the age of 7, looking around, hoping to find any signs of her family all in one piece. _

_The little girl looked around fearfully, scared of the flames that were soon to consume the whole shrine. She whimpered when she caught the sight of the fire slowly burning down the couch._

_A few moments later, the little girl noticed the flames that were surrounding her, threatening to take her life. She closed her eyes, wishing that this was a dream and that she would wake up from it._

_Because she was scared, she didn't notice the sound of water running and shouts of "We found someone!" from multiple people. She felt someone grab her, and she looked up and found herself looking in the eyes of Sesshomaru, the son of her father's friend. _

_She started crying, and flung herself at Sesshomaru's chest and gripped his shirt, as if he would disappear. _


	2. Chapter 1

_Hi guys! Hope the previous chapter was okay! I hope this chapter's long and not too short.._

* * *

_**The New Student: Chapter 1**_

Kagome's eyes welled up with tears at the memory. The wind was slightly blowing around her, making her red and silver streaked hair move in the wind. She looked down at the graves of her grandpa, mother, little brother.

She knelt down and her fingers grazed each grave lightly. 'Hi… how are you up there? Aniki and Taisho-san's been taking care of me and I'm going to a new school!... I miss you all so much… I love you!'

* * *

Sesshomaru's eyes softened at the sight of the little girl, knowing how much her family's death affected her, but she was strong enough to stay cheerful and go on with life.

* * *

Kagome blew a kiss at the graves and looked at her aniki, who nodded and both walked back into the car, and drove back home.

* * *

_**In Kagome's room…**_

"Ohayo Gome-chan!" Kagome's three shugo charas cheerfully greeted. Kagome brightly smiled at her three charas. 3 of them were on the middle of her bed, on top of her red covers.

The one who was brightly smiling at Kagome on the left was _Yuki,_ who had knee-length blond hair, minty green eyes, and had on a black petticoat with black sandals that had 1-inch heels and was holding a black umbrella that had mini pink cherry blossoms decorating the edge. Yuki was a childish and hyper chara who is always happy and positive but there are times when she lets out her temper XD! Yuki was the first one to hatch.

The one who was sleeping next to Yuki was _Akano_, who had red waist length hair up in a high ponytail, with big red roses trailing down her hair, and wore brown shorts, a black tank top with a white jacket and a red cape (like Light's outfit from Final Fantasy without the weapons and the pouch), and wore black sandals with rose anklets. Akano was a determined, strong, had a VIOLENT temper(which is what she has in common with kagome :D) and a confident chara who seems to always argue with Yuki and NEVER self-doubted herself! Akano was the second to hatch.

The one who was gently smiling was _Megumi, _who had purple-tinted black ankle-length hair, had dark pink eyes and wore on a dark green kimono with black stars that were big on the edge of her left sleeve and as it was trailing up to her left shoulder, it got smaller and smaller. Megumi was a gentle and quite chara, always calm and the most mature out of the three and the most patient out of the three. Megumi was the third chara to hatch.

"Has the egg hatched yet?" Kagome asked softly, her gaze switching over to her desk, which held a basket that had 4 eggs on it. The egg that hadn't hatched yet was the one that was navy blue that had white, different-sized snowflakes scattering all around the center of the egg.

She looked at the other eggs, firstly looking at an egg that had a solid white on the top part of the egg, a shiny silver on the bottom of the egg and in the middle the colours clashed around each other but never mixed. This egg was Megumi's.

The egg that was next to Megumi's was Akano's! Her egg had light green on the top and dark green on the bottom (solid separation) and had vines that had mini white flowers with a faded yellow in the center, wrapping around the top and bottom of the egg making some sort of line and big red and pink roses lined next to eachother in the center going in a pattern like: red, pink, red, pink etc.

And the last egg was Yuki's! Which was sky blue and had a wind symbol on in the center (it's the airbending emblem in Avatar: the last airbender) with mini, white clouds on the bottom of the egg.

"Nope… not yet." Megumi answered Kagome. Kagome sighed, wanting to know what kind of chara was inside her egg. "When will it hatch!?" Yuki cried out, who was pouting and leaning on Akano, who was currently sleeping.

At Yuki's yell, Akano woke up. She rubbed her eyes and looked around grumpily, wanting to know who or what woke her up. When she saw Yuki pouting, she instantly she knew that Yuki was the one to wake her. Akano's eyes narrowed, and she yelled out louder than ever, "WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP?!" Akano's eyes narrowed even more, as her tiny hands formed into fists.

Yuki's eyes widened, obviously surprised to see Akano awake. When she got back to her senses, she went into a pose that was exactly like Akano's and yelled out, "I DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

And the two charas kept on arguing and arguing.

Somehow, while they were arguing, they ended having their foreheads touching. If you were there, you would literally be able to see sparks coming out of the two.

And Kagome ended up watching them on her head, sweatdropping while Megumi was on top of Kagome's head, just shaking her head back and forth knowing that their argument will last for a LONG time like all the others.

* * *

_HOW'S THAT FOR A FIRST OFFICIAL CHAPTER?!_ Was it good?! Okay?! And if you are going to flame this, it had to constructive! And I really ask for constructive reviews so that I will be able to improve! I probably will update once a week or once every two weeks.. and thanks to all those people who reviewed (and read too!)!

**Thank you! To (I'm also adding the people who reviewed to my other one (old one :D):**

**Alice-ookami **

**xxoikilluoxx **

**green-eyed beauty**

**cloud-hat**

**leslie-2131 (a BIG thanks to you who reviewed on both stories, so thank you!)**

**secretsrsafehir**

**id9c3e61**

**TsukiyoTenshi**

**Eva723**

**youkokurama123**

**ShikiKira**

**pokemondemon629**

**ShugoYasha**

**Guest**


	3. Kagome 's label

_i! :D Thanks for all the reviews! ALL of your reviews seriously made me smile!_

**TsukiyoTenshi:** Ahh.. about the pairings… well.. you'll just have to wait and see! Though, I'm a bit unsure about the genre I picked honestly.. maybe I should have put it as Friendship and Humor? Because honestly, I keep on plot bunnies that I could put in the story XD Though there will be some fluff, so don't you worry!

**Kagome T: **You really amuse me :) Thanks for the idea, but I already have the name for the new chara, and honestly, I can't imagine Kagome with Ikuto considering she's actually a 12 year old and hasn't transformed from a 15 year old to a 12 year old or anything like that.. but thanks for the idea! I guess you're an Ikuto/Kagome fan right? :D

**Krazy Katieness: **Meh.. there will be pairings… And I think I have an idea of who Kagome's gonna be with but if it goes towards a different direction, maybe it will be a KagomexNagihiko :)

* * *

**The New Student: Chapter 2**

Birds were chirping.

The sun was shining.

Everything was peaceful.

All is, but the yelling of a small chara who seemed to want to wake someone up…

"Kago-chan.. Kago-chan.. KAGO-CHAN!" Yuki screamed out, trying to wake up Kagome. In the background, Akano was snickering at the sight.

"Why don't you help ME instead of laughing like an idiot!" Yuki snapped angrily at Akano, eyes blazing with FIRE! Akano's eyes widened with fear as she looked around nervously, considering that Yuki was having one of her rare 'angry moments' and there are A LOT of reasons to be scared…

'No! I won't be scared! It's just an ANGRY Yuki… that's not scary at all..', Akano thought, trying to reassure herself.

Akano looked at Yuki who was still attempting to wake up Kagome by pulling strands of her and Akano knew that strength wasn't Yuki's thing and would need her to help.

Akano hesitantly went over to Yuki, and took out a lock of Kagome's hair and pulled it as hard as she could. Akano's pull must've been hard, because Kagome's eyes opened and she gasped at the pain before rolling off her bed, falling on the floor…. hard.

Kagome looked up with with tired eyes. "Why did you wake me up…" grumbled Kagome, raising a hand to rub her eyes.

"You have school today remember?!", Yuki reminded her. "Your first one." Akako added.

Kagome yawned, and walked to her purple dresser and pulled out a clean change of underwear and took out her uniform from her closet. Kagome walked in her bathroom and took a shower.

After she was done, she blow-dried her hair and saw Akano fly away from the strong 'winds' from the blow-dryer.

"Watch where you put that thing!" Akano grumbled, who just went next to Yuki near the sink fixing the strands that were out of place. Kagome just grinned at her and continued blow-drying her hair.

When she was done, she put her hair in a high ponytail and pinned up half of her bangs up with a clip that had a mini red and pink flower. When she looked at herself, she saw Yuki holding up a red bow.

She looked at Yuki confusingly. Yuki just went to her hair and clipped on the red bow on her hair-tie, making sure the bow tilted a bit towards the left.

Kagome then put on her school uniform, which was a red pleat skirt, a red tie, a white shirt and a black blazer. Kagome wore it the 'normal' way, except she folded the sleeves up to her elbows, had fingerless gloves on her right hand that ended at her wrist and tight black shorts that were a bit shorter than the skirt.

Megumi suddenly appeared in front of Kagome and looked at her attire, and then nodded her approval. Akano gave her a thumbs up and Yuki squealed out, "You're so cute!".

Kagome smiled at her charas and sat on her bed to put on her black socks that ended a little above the knee and put on her black ankle boots that had shoe laces and a tiny heel (like Nadeshiko's boots except it's black and it's up to the ankles).

She also took a little black bag and put all her chara eggs in it and covered them with a black towel.

Kagome walked downstairs to eat breakfast and Touga, her adoptive father, stood up and 'squealed' out, "My favourite daughter looks so cute in her uniform!", while clapping his hands excitingly.

Kagome's eyes narrowed "I'm your ONLY daughter Tou-san" Kagome said, annoyingly.

Sesshomaru, her adoptive older brother, who was reading a newspaper, only grunted and said "Father, stop embarrassing my imouto".

Touga pouted, while Kagome just rolled her eyes and sat across Sesshomaru. "Hey Sesshy, what school is Kagome going to?" Akano asked, sitting next to Kagome's plate, eating Kagome's toast.

"Seiyo Academy" Sesshomaru answered, not looking up from his newspaper.

* * *

Kagome looked boredly at the 'school'. 'What kind of school is a castle?'

Akano's jaw dropped to the ground. "What the?! What kind of school is a castle?!" Akano yelled, pointing at school.

Kagome sighed, "You just stole my thoughts Akano… you just stole my thoughts…" Kagome said, rubbing her forehead.

"Gumi-chan, look at the school! It's like… a… a… a CASTLE!" Yuki squealed out, hands clasped together, looking at the school with starry eyes.

Megumi smiled at Yuki, "I must say, it sure is impressive."

Kagome sweatdropped at the two.

Kagome saw a large crowd of squealing girls surrounding a group of students. All had capes on, which looked bad in her opinion. One had blond hair, with red-violet eyes, one had purple hair with gold eyes, one had brown-orangy hair with green eyes, who looked like her cousin, Shippo, and one more who had orangy-brown hair with brown eyes and big red ribbons on the side of her head.

"Hey Kagome, they have charas." Megumi informed her, tugging at her hair pointing at the group of people. When she looked closer, she did notice that every single one of them had 1 chara.

Kagome looked shocked. There are people here with charas? "There's charas here?! I have to meet them!" Yuki said, dashing off, squealing in the process.

"Akano, go get her." Kagome ordered, pointing at Yuki who was coming closer to the group of people. "Sure thing!" Akano saluted at her before going after Yuki.

While Akano dragged Yuki back to Kagome, they both argued. Kagome sighed annoyingly, walking away to find her classroom knowing that her two – still arguing – charas will follow her.

As she walked in her classroom, students stopped talking and stared at her. Kagome's left eye twitched. Haven't they ever seen a new student or something?

Kagome cleared her throat, catching the attention of her sensei. "Ahh.. you must be our new student, Kagome Taisho right?" her sensei said, smiling warmly at her. Kagome nodded.

"So, Taisho-san why don't you tell the class about yourself?"

Kagome looked to the side, nervous by the people's stare. "Ohayo. I'm Kagome Taisho I tend to ignore people a lot… so please don't feel offended when I do… please don't use any formalities when saying my name and.. um… I hope we can all become friends!" Kagome said, looking slightly at her classmates when she was near the end of her 'speech' and slightly grinned.

When Kagome saw her classmates look at her with hearts and stars in their eyes, her grin immediately deflated. And so, the staring contest commenced between her and her classmates.

After a while, Kagome's eye began to twitch. Is this school not welcoming at all or what!?

And then, everyone yelled out "Shy and Cute!".

"Oh my gosh! Gotta give scores to your classmates!" Akano said, laughing uncontrollably.

Unknowingly adding fuel to the fire, Yuki said, giggling"I told you you're cute Kago-chan!"

This just made Akano laugh even harder. Kagome growled, fisting her hands.

Nikaidou-sensei chuckled. "Taisho-san, why don't you sit next to Himamori-san?"

Kagome's eyes trailed when a bubble-gum-haired girl growled out, "It's Hi**na**mori!".

Kagome walked over and sat next to the bubble-gum haired girl. "Name's Hinamori Amu, remember it." Amu said gruffly.

"Who would have PINK hair?!" Akano asked, lightly tugging at a lock of Amu's hair, making sure Amu didn't feel it and glared at it.

"Remember Akano, you have red hair, which is the closest colour to pink out of all of us." Megumi pointed out smartly, making Kagome smirk.

Akano sputtered, before giving one last glare Amu's hair before sitting on Kagome's shoulder, fiddling with her tie.

When Kagome took her attention away from her charas, she listened to the teacher and started groaning. Why did it have to be Maths NOW?! Kagome pouted, burying her head in her arms, trying to block out the words coming of her teacher.

Akano snickered at Kagome's misery.

Yuki… well, just giggled as usual :)

* * *

And that's all for CHAPTER 2! I really thank all of you for your reviews! And… sorry for not updating for a while… and that will probably happen again XD Since I have to re-read Shugo Chara! Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter and I anticipate reviews!

Ja Ne!

P.S Review more.. please? I love that I have favourites and follows but… honestly, I really like reviews ^_^


End file.
